


Accidental

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [48]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (this is vanilla as fuck), (um...), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Never in a million years did Michael imagine he would find his soulmate like this. True, he’s been imagining how his first encounter with his soulmate would be, (it may or may not feature a faceless person reaching for the same book as he was at his local library and their hands touch) and as many as they as may be, none of them was remotely like this.Or,soulmates! Muke no one asked for but only for my self-indulgent needs.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Basically one of those 5+1 things except I couldn't think of the fifth thing so this is a 4+1.

Never in a million years did Michael imagine he would find his soulmate like this. True, he’s been imagining how his first encounter with his soulmate would be, (it may or may not feature a faceless person reaching for the same book as he was at his local library and their hands touch) and as many as they as may be, none of them was remotely like this.

Michael doesn’t own his own car, kinda hard to when he just graduated from uni and have to start paying his loans back. His flatmate, Ashton, offered his car—which he got from his mum when she got a new car, _not fair_ —but Michael insisted he takes a bus to his interview.

The bus was, like 95% full when Michael stepped inside, and he just sat between two people since there weren’t so many choices of how to travel ten stops without standing and awkwardly almost falling on top of people. He can’t help but sneak glances at the cute curly blondie sat on the right side of him, who has a pair of Beats headphones on. Michael is not _that_ nosy so he doesn’t try to look at the blondie’s phone screen.

It happens when Michael stands up to get out of the still-packed bus. The bus halts abruptly, causing Michael’s body to surge forward and land on top of the blondie he was _not_ ogling. He manages to knock into few other people’s personal space as well. Not soon after his embarrassing fall, he feels his soulmate tattoo burning. Since he has to get to his interview, he doesn’t get the luxury of panicking over who his soulmate could be.

 

He thinks the interview went well. His interviewer shook his hand firmly and that he’ll be contacted within five to seven business days if he gets the job. He texts Ashton to come pick him up and get a cup of latte as well.

“I found them,” Michael murmurs on the way back.

“Found who?” Ashton looks at Michael at the red light.

“My soulmate.”

“Congrats,” Ashton is beaming. “Where are they?”

“Um…” Michael decides ‘fuck it’ and just tells Ashton. “I dunno… I kinda fell and knocked into bunch of people on the bus and that’s when my tattoo filled up? Wait, my tattoo!”

“Michael Gordon Clifford, you are not stripping in my car!” Ashton yells.

Michael complies and waits until they’re in their flat to strip his shirt off in his bathroom. He stares at the mirror, at the tattoo of fleur-de-lis. Until this morning, before that burning sensation, it was just a sky-blue outline. Now it’s filled out. The outer edge is still sky-blue but the shade gets darker towards the centre. The tattoo lies just above his hipbone so if his soulmate were to ever see this, it would be in… an intimate situation.

“Hey Ash! Do you think—”

Michael lets out a _manly_ squeal of indignation.

“Hi, Michael,” Ashton says as casually as he can with his dick out. “Sup?”

“How many times have I told you not to have phone sex with your boyfriend whilst I’m still in this suite?” Michael yells at his soon to be ex-roommate.

“Thirty-seven times as of now?”

Michael groans and retreats back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

-

Michael knows how the soulmate tattoos work. He knows that until they had their first kiss, his tattoo will burn like hell when they’re close.

He also knows that he’ll get the tattoo his soulmate has close to his own.

It’s close to 10pm and he has a cart full of groceries Ashton made him pick up. He’s getting paid by the horny bastard (he walked in on Calum—Ashton’s soulmate—and the aforementioned horny bastard doing unholy things on the sofa _he_ plays his video games on) so it’s alright.

(A new sofa is on its way, ordered right after Michael found _several_ cumstains on it.)

When Michael nears the cash register, his soulmate starts to burn. He sucks in a breath because what the fuck? First it’s the bus and now at a grocery store? He scans the area and no one stands out in particular. A tall blondie is studying the ingredients of a salad dressing, and Michael feels like he’s seen him somewhere.

The burn ebbs away when Michael exits the store, and Michael wonders who the fuck his soulmate is.

-

The third time, well, he is at the beach with Ashton and Calum. He’s most definitely the third wheel here, and he is most definitely not looking forward to witnessing Ashton shoving his tongue down Calum’s throat.

Michael asks Ashton to put some sunscreen on with the sole purpose of stopping their gross make out session. Ashton glares at him but does what he’s asked anyways.

He was half-asleep when his tattoo starts to burn. He immediately looks around to see who just got here, and all he sees is a leggy blondie with who look like his brothers. All three of them look too similar to be mistaken as friends.

Michael’s heart starts to race when the trio decide to take their seat not so far away from him. Michael sees a four-leaf clover on the leggy blondie’s shoulder. He’s a bit disappointed that it’s filled out with the most beautiful shade of green he’s ever seen.

“Lukey,” one of them addresses the leggy blondie. The only distinction between the two, Michael notices, is that Four-Leaf Clover is paler. “Have you found your soulmate yet?”

 _What_?

Before he can even respond, the other one just scoffs. “Jack, do you honestly think Luke would be spending some quality time with us if he did?”

“Fair point, Benjamin,” Jack smirks.

“You two are both assholes,” Luke whines. “All I want is supportive brothers. Not some assholes who taunt me for every-fucking-thing I do.”

“Watch your language, Luke,” Ben states. “Besides, you love us. Even when you suck at everything—”

Jack snorts. “—we still love you.”

“Michael, has anyone told you eavesdropping is rude?” Ashton whispers in Michael’s ear, startling him. “Let’s go, I gotta drop you off at ours and then go to Calum’s place.

Michael can’t help but give Luke a sideway glance before they leave the beach.

-

Michael was not expecting his tattoo to hurt again when it did for the fourth time. It was the first day at work, and when he got into the building, it started to burn like hell. The burning persisted for rest of his working hours, and just as he exited the building, he’s sure he saw a glimpse of Luke’s blond curls.

-

Ashton and Calum offer to search the entire building where Michael’s workplace is at until they find his soulmate. He reminds them that he _just_ got the internship and he’d like to keep it until he gets the full job.

Just about an hour before, the burning of his tattoo (he has long figured that his soulmate works not so far away from his workplace office) intensifies. He wonders why and it’s answered next second.

“Hi…” Luke smiles shyly at Michael. “Um, my boss wants me to arrange a meeting with the CEO?”

“Oh, um, I’m not his secretary,” Michael tells Luke. He tries not to think about what he’d do to Luke and his fucking man bun. “I was just organising some files.”

They both stare at each other until Michael mutters an unprofessional ‘fuck it’ and tugs Luke forward by his tie and presses their lips together.

“I’m Michael,” Michael says in a soft voice.

“Luke.”

-

Luck seems to be on Michael’s side as Luke tells him that one of his older brothers drove him to work today. Michael offers a ride and they arrive back to Luke’s flat. Michael never hated suits more than he does now, but he sheds their clothes without complaining too much.

“Such a pretty princess you are,” Michael rasps out, cupping Luke’s hard-on. “Wanna see how prettier you can look when you’re absolutely wrecked.”

Luke lets out a loud whine.

Michael locates the lube (it’s just standing on the bedside table) and coats his fingers. It takes a couple tries before he finds Luke’s prostate, steadily thrusting into the bundle of nerves until Luke’s a sobbing mess. He slicks up his cock, looking into Luke’s pretty blue eyes as he nods, and pushes in slowly. It feels better than Michael ever imagined. Luke’s legs are wrapped around his waist, back arched, and he would stay like this forever if he could. Gradually, he quickens his pace and thrusts into his soulmate until they come together.

“I’m glad I finally found you,” Michael whispers, lips brushing against Luke’s temple, as he pulls out and snuggles into Luke’s side.

“Mm, should’ve just asked for your number on the bus,” Luke mumbles.

“You knew?”

Luke giggles and shushes Michael with a kiss.


End file.
